


Under the Crushing Weight of the Blood Moon

by CMo_AllTheTime



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 21 Jump Street AU, Camp, College AU, Dracupups, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, Explosive surprises, F/F, Heroes Always Win, I hope it makes you laugh, Just Plain Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMo_AllTheTime/pseuds/CMo_AllTheTime
Summary: Waverly goes undercover at Ghost River U to help solve a mystery. She’s assigned two targets: icy cold Beth Gardener and smokin’ hot RA Nicole Haught.





	Under the Crushing Weight of the Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the world's hardest working Beta: LuckyWantsToKnow

— + --- + --- + —

 

Life as an RA was not what Nicole Haught thought it would be. After six homesick meltdowns, five roommate squabbles, four clogged toilets, three lost keys, two gambling dens and one contraband iguana, she half expected the Grinch to walk in.

Except it was October.

And Riverton Hall required a key fob for entry.

 

You could say that after ten weeks on the job Nicole had seen it all. She had been lulled into a routine that called for frequent and passionate eye-rolling.

Speak of the devil.

There it was again.

A knock at her door.

Yes. She would gladly show Pete how to use the dryer.

She had absolutely nothing better to do. No unread chapters of ConLaw piling up like a Netflix queue. No looming mid-term in Advanced Criminology.  

She was fully present in the moment and didn’t for one second consider her own laundry air-drying on a hanger hung precariously off a bedpost.

I wasn’t this kid’s fault his parent never taught him anything.

 

— + --- + --- + —

 

“Fudgenuggets!”

Waverly Earp bit her lip and ran her tongue over her teeth.

Sure, she had worked at Black Badge’s Pentacle Jump Street Division for over year, but only as a researcher. This was her second chance to prove she could cut it in the field.

The tube of toothpaste in her dopp kit was an experimental weapon.

Brought by mistake.

“Shit bricks…”

There was nothing she could do now. Her stealth Astrobrite smoke grenade was definitely not something to mess around with.

Or, _sadly,_ brush your teeth with.

“Blunder fuck!” Here she was, a certified field agent, undercover. The fact that she had forgotten an essential personal care product was not about to distract her from her mission.

Nothing would distract her from…

Target #2.

Gulp. There she was.

Target #2 just walked in with, wow, um, legs and a mess of red hair tousled on top— too tired and busy consoling a distraught co-ed to notice Waverly’s lingering gaze.

She set down a caddy full of toiletries and said under her breath, “Another crisis averted Resident Advisor Haught. Thank the lord almighty you’re on this beat.”

Waverly snickered, toothbrush in hand, “I know we haven’t met. I’m new.” She started to reach out for a handshake and then remembered her training. She told herself she was Avery Gibson, freshman transfer from City College. Act eighteen, ya dummy.

“Hey, I’m your RA. Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

Waverly waved and averted her eyes in embarrassment at the weak gesture. She tried not to be distracted by this woman’s arms, tank top or nope, eyes up. And breathe.

Nicole continued, “Beth’s roommate, right? Let me think. Your name is…”

The brunette filled in the lingering silence. “…Avery.”

“That’s right. A-a-a-a-verrrr-yyy.” Nicole kicked herself pivoting to face the sink. She had missed the official check-in. It was on her to-do list, right under calling maintenance about the broken thing-a-majig.

Nicole saw Avery out of the corner of her eye, standing there, awkwardly grimacing. Nicole knew the look. She paused and turned to her new neighbor, ready to protect and serve.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any toothpaste I could borrow? Just for today.”

This was a new one.

Nicole teased, “Absolutely not.” She handed over the toothpaste, “Whatever you take is yours to keep, from now to eternity.” As their hands connected, she finally saw the person standing next to her.

Oh, wow. Time to wake up, tiger.

And now… let go of the toothpaste.

Waverly said, “Oh my gosh, thanks so much.”

Not one to lose her cool in front of a pretty girl, Nicole turned back to the mirror, “Take as much as you need, as long as the tube goes right back. In here.”

Waverly fumbled with a place to set the lid. “You’re a real lifesaver Nicole. My sister dropped me off and I guess, well, she, I mean we…” Toothpaste in place, Waverly twisted the cap.  “…well, it doesn’t matter, really.”

Waverly tucked the tube back into Nicole’s caddy, determined to get back on mission.

Another field work challenge was firmly in the rearview mirror.

Waverly was in the dorm.

She’d met both her marks.

This morning’s absentminded blunder had turned into a brilliant tactical maneuver, Haught was her knight in shining armor— right where she wanted her. For strictly professional reasons, of course.

 

— + --- + --- + —

_Sargeant Dolls walked into the Jump Street conference room with his usual swagger, and dropped the folder on the table. It slid into Waverly’s hand._

_He winked._

_She opened it and scanned the files. Typically her work focused on amatuer potion work, mystical amulets, obscure spells silk-screened on t-shirts turning co-eds into vessels for demon possession._

_That last one, it happened more than you would think._

_But this case was different._

_Wynonna came in behind Dolls, “Whaddya think? Ready to go back in the field?” She sat on the table cradling her coffee, “I assured Dolls here that there was no chance of any flamethrowing mishaps. It requires a delicate touch.”_

_Waverly set the file down, “Is this even Black Badge jurisdiction? All I see are missing girls. What’s the link?”_

_Dolls added a series of photos to the table. “All the girls are from Ghost River U’s Wiccan group club. You seemed like a good fit to infiltrate. The campus is keeping it hush-hush.”_

_Waverly nodded. She could feel her pulse rise with the possibilities. A campus crime ring!_

_Wynonna could see her sister’s mind at work, “It’s a big case, so you-—”  She gritted her teeth, “Be careful!” She looked to Dolls for back-up._

_He spoke up, “That’s right. We’ve got you assigned as Gardener’s roommate. Her first roommate went missing four weeks ago. She’s target #1. Down the hall is #2: Nicole Haught. A couple of the missing girls were last seen with her. Keep an eye on both. Don’t raise any suspicions. Get in; get the information. Then get out, fast.”_

_Wynonna leaned in, “Got it baby girl? No fancy stuff. Like getting your hand chopped off.”_

_Waverly objected, “Hey it only happened one time. And it grew back. Good as new.”_

 

— + --- + --- + —

 

Between flashcards and flashers on the quad, Nicole kept seeing her new neighbor. Avery was auditing her same Criminology class. She swore she’d seen her long braid hiding in the stacks at the library. In less than 24-hours, it felt like more than coincidence. But Nicole blew it off, wary of wishful thinking. The last few girls she’d been interested in had all ghosted her and she had decided to take a break from romance.

It was absolutely 100% not her fault that Avery could not find the campus bookstore to buy her own toothpaste. She made her way down the hall and saw Avery sitting on the floor outside Nicole’s room, her back against the wall, a textbook in one hand and a dry toothbrush in the other.

“Hiya.”

 

Almost immediately, she admitted to herself that she had a major crush. A few days later and she had a plan to propose a study date that could turn into a real date, if she played her cards right.

 

— + --- + --- + —

 

Waverly Earp was frustrated. She had made some progress, but still didn’t have a lead.

The campus went on as if nothing unusual was happening. She walked, phone in hand, and gave Black Badge an update.

Despite the fact that she couldn’t get it out of her mind, there was no need to mention Nicole Haught or her kick-boxing class. There was a lot to say about the funny, attractive, kind RA, but nothing criminal.

Instead Waverly talked about the Wiccan group, which was mostly absorbed with herbal teas and velvet pillows. No clues there. None at all, _not that there’s anything wrong with it._

As she spoke, her imagination wandered to the sight of Nicole in the hall, wiping sweat from her brow with her t-shirt, revealing a very nice set of abs.

Nope, field work was about staying focused.

Beth.

Talk about Beth.

Beth was quiet and secretive, with books carefully tucked away and whispered phone conversations. Her only decoration was a Twilight poster on her ceiling, with Edward and Jacob staring down. She had a dog collar necklace for chrissake!

In perfect spy fashion, Waverly broke into Beth’s search history last night and found blood-letting, anticoagulants, and a bunch of wolf videos. She hacked the library records and found a lot of mythology books, and more blood-stuff. Ick. Later that day, she stealthy checked for a reflection with her pocket mirror, only to be greeted with a fierce glare.

She told the team, “Something’s off. I can feel it in my bones. I know Beth’s not a vampire, but maybe she’d like to be…”

Wynonna and Dolls asked her to persist, with extra caution, considering the night’s full moon.

Waverly nodded as she walked on. “Not just a full moon, tonight’s a blood moon.” There it was, just hanging out 239,000 miles above her, indifferent to her current predicament but influential nonetheless.

Waverly was so absorbed in the pull of the moon that she walked right in the path of Nicole Haught, who was clearly in a hurry. “Where’s the fire?”

Nicole was confused. She tilted her head. “I’m sorry Avery. Beth just texted me. She needs my help right away. I have to go. I can’t….”

“Let me help.”

Nicole hesitated. “I’m sorry Avery. She used a code we set up in orientation in case of emergencies. All I have is an address. I don’t know if it’s…”

Waverly interrupted eagerly. “She’s my roommate. If I were in her shoes, I’d want me there too. Can I see the address?”

This might be the lead she’d been waiting for all week. Waverly was not going to let this opportunity pass her by. As she texted the address to Wynonna, Waverly added a second note: _Lunar kidnapping?_

Waverly considered whether they might be walking into a trap. She pinched her necklace, a gift from Jeremy and one of her many secret weapons from Jump Street. Seconds later she received a text from Jeremy

 **JC:** _Pinenut to Hazelnut: Msg rec’d._

 **JC:** _Metaphysical nav pin worked. We’re tracking_.

 

— + --- + --- + —

 

When Nicole woke, she was annoyed to find herself shackled and trapped in a box. Or was it a cage? It was hard to tell in the dark. The only thing that was clear was that she was inside a moving vehicle with no idea where or why.

It made her feel only a tiny bit better that there was another warm body, wiggling next to her.

“Avery? Is that you?”

A voice whispered in the darkness, “Nicole? Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better.”

Waverly smiled, “You mean getting lied to, knocked out, and tied up isn’t your idea of a good time?”

“I mean, with the right person, I’d be open to third part of the equation. But the coercion, eh, not so much.”

And then like a miracle, a small pin of light came on and Nicole could Waverley’s smiling face framed by two freed hands and a loose curl of ropes. “So does that mean I should save these ropes for later?”

Nicole swallowed hard.

Waverly was holding her necklace, rubbing her thumb against the stone. Nicole tried to decipher what Waverly was saying under her breath, maybe _Come on somebody. Please let this work._

Absolutely nothing about this day was going the way she thought it would.

Waverly looked deeply into Nicole’s questioning eyes. There was so much to say.  She whispered, “Nicole, I feel like I should tell you something. My name is not actually Avery. It’s Waverly.”

“Oh, um, my bad. My hearing has….”

Waverly reached out to interrupt her, fingers grazing the edge of her neck and collarbone. "Oh, Nicole."

Of all the ways Nicole thought she might die tonight, she was not expecting this one. All of a sudden, her impending death became strictly metaphorical.

Waverly squeezed her shoulder. “I think I might be able to get us out of here. There’s a tool in my sock.” As she spoke, she maneuvered around the tight space. “If I can only just…”

Nicole’s brain was quickly recalibrating as they went from prisoners to conspirators. With Waverly’s perfect curves pressed hard against her, Nicole asked in a squeak, “Are we in a dog crate?”

“Not for long. Not if I can do anything about it.”

Waverly had a multi-tool in her hand, with the blade out. “Can I reach around and untie you?”

Nicole sighed, “I’m in cuffs.”

Waverly pressed her lips together and fiddled with the small tool, “Let me jimmy the lock.”

Nicole nodded and held still as Waverly reached around and followed Nicole’s forearms to her wrists. Their faces were inches apart. Waverly closed her eyes in concentration, poking her tongue out as she picked the lock.

Seconds before, Nicole had been was steeling herself to hear this girl’s final words. Suddenly, she had a glimmer of hope.

If she could just… remember to breathe.

Before Waverly could unlock the cuffs, the vehicle stopped. The women heard footsteps.

 

— + --- + --- + —

 

Beth Gardner opened the back of the van and admired her catch. “Waverly Earp, finally! You’re the perfect surprise snack for tonight’s rituals.”

Waverly jerked back in confusion, bumping into Nicole who was doing pretty much the same thing. All the while, she squeezed her necklace with one hand to signal Jeremy and the calvary.

Beth continued, “You looked surprised.” She laughed and wrinkled her nose, coming closer. “That’s right. I know _exactly who you are and who you work for_. Gibson my ass! I know an Earp when I smell one.”

Nicole looked over, “So, you’re not a transfer from City College?”

Waverly grimaced, “Actually. Even better. I’m a field agent, sort of a supernatural detective.” Beth cleared her throat and tossed her hair.

Nicole rolled her eyes, “I think we’re interrupting her monologue.”

Waverly turned to Beth and her temper flared, “Get to it Beth. Why are we here?”

“In short, I need a sacrifice: the virgin blood of four.” She raised her hands and pointed to the scene behind: candles, bowls of black-red blood, each reflecting the moonlight like perfect mirrors of the night sky. “North, west, east and south. Haught here was the perfect lure. She’s like catnip for chicks, especially gold-star lesbians, which is about as close as you can get to a v-card at a college campus these days.” As she spoke, Beth enchanted the dog crate and floated it into place, the fourth piece of the pie, right in front of an empty bowl and a knife with a long, curling blade.

The girls pressed against the cage door to see out. They were in a clearing somewhere spooky. There was a toaster shaped small SUV parked at the perimeter.

Beth’s hand was at the latch, right at Haught’s nose. “Hiya catnip. Thanks for bringing me another tasty snack.” She winked.

Nicole practically growled. She remembered the faces of girls who never texted her back. She hadn’t been ghosted. She’d been used as a trap.

Waverly needed more time, just five more minutes and Black Badge could be there. She seethed, “And then what, Beth? _What’s your evil plan?_ ” She held Nicole’s hand, signaling that everything would be okay.

Beth sneered. “Come on smarty pants. Can’t you figure it out?”

Beth began lighting candles. Once complete, she stopped at the crate, leaning low. She did a little Vanna White impression. “The clues are all around you. You’re just too wrapped up in your own crush to notice.”

Beth leaned to face Haught, “She’s kind of adorable. Isn’t she?” Beth pouted n in Nicole’s direction, “Too bad you have to die _before you’ll ever know_.”

Beth looked at her watch, “Time’s up Earp. You didn’t even have one guess.”

Beth’s eyes narrowed.

Waverly returned the angry stare. “Tell us already, megabitch.”

Beth laughed, “Oh, so close! But no.”

She held her finger to her lips and continued, “After tonight we will be Vampire Werewolf hybrids— but the name is so long and clunky. Personally, I thought we should call ourselves The Spawn of Hyrrokin, but Tucker won the coin toss. We’re going with Dracupups. Right Tucker?”

As Beth spoke, the door of the Scion swung open— out stepped the kingly squirt in a long, black brocade robe, “Thanks for the intro, Beth.” His voice was condescending and clear. He walked to the center of the circle slowly, a phone in one hand and a handgun in the other. He swiped his thumb and turned on a set of speakers. Guitar chords throbbed. His face was flat as he spoke. “Let the blood sacrifice begin.”

Beth unlocked the crate, grabbing Waverly by her hair. With a jerk, she pulled her up to standing, pressing a knife to her neck.

 

She called to Haught. “Get out. One wrong move and she’s dead. We need you alive for at least another hour, but as far as I can tell this little Mata Hari is destined to die. And soon.”

Tucker beckoned Nicole with a long, curling index finger. “Kneel right here.” He grabbed her shoulder, pushing her down into the dirt. He locked a heavy metal cuff around Nicole’s ankle, chaining her to large concrete block. “All set, death breath Beth.”

Waverly fought against Beth’s hold. The music was so loud. She needed to buy more time. “What’s so great about becoming Dracupups?”

Beth and Tucker laughed like Team Rocket, “What’s not? The strength and power of both a vampire and a werewolf. The ability to transform at will. To go out in the day.”

Tucker swiped his cell phone. A pre-recorded voice boomed out into the night sky from his tiny SUV, “The ultimate power. IMMORTALITY.” The sound effect shook the ground and echoed into the night.

Tucker slid the phone back in his pocket and steadied the Glock.

Beth swung her arm to hit her brother, “Stop stroking yourself dweeb, and start summoning our queen.”

Tucker sighed. He turned his back to the girls and threw a handful of powder into the candles. Sparks flew.

Beth shoved Waverly back into the crate, pushing her ass with the heel of her boot, swinging the door shut, too busy to see Waverly block the latch with her foot.

Tucker and Beth continued the ceremony. The sky was churning with clouds, wind twisting around and stirring the leaves.

As the pair walked towards Nicole, Waverly thrashed in the cage. She wanted to stop them but waited with an eye on Tucker’s handgun. She winced as Beth cut a thin line down Nicole’s cheek.

With the same motion of the blade, the sky opened like sack of beans.

Boulders rained down, making a ramp for the demoness who appeared from the sky. She wore red and descended slowly, carrying a large staff.

All eyes were on the woman

No one was looking. Waverly saw a chance to make her move.

At the same moment, a black truck pulled up— quickly skidding into the edge of the clearing.

Tucker turned to Beth,  “You didn’t invite that back-stabbing viper Mercedes did you?”

Beth answered quickly. “No, I swear.”

Just as the truck pulled up, Waverly broke out of the crate. She stood firmly and yelled, “Hey twerps. The jig is up. Black Badge is here to stop this…” She paused, what exactly was this? “…this whatever-you-call-it.”

Tucker and Beth looked at each other, furious, “How dare you try to stop our ascension.”

“Ha!” Waverly pulled out a tube of toothpaste, brandishing it like stick of dynamite, “Don’t ever underestimate the good guys.”

Tucker pointed the gun at Waverly as she ran to Nicole’s side, helping her stand.

Waverly flipped the cap off her toothpaste and yelled out to Beth, “Astrobrite to the rescue!”

Nicole whispered, “You mean to tell me this whole time, you actually HAD TOOTHPASTE!”

Waverly quickly turned, “It’s not what you think.”

“What is it?”

Beth and Tucker moved towards Waverly with their weapons raised, scanning the chaotic sense.

Wynonna and Dolls frantically bounced into rescue mode. Tucker did a 180 to face them, taking cover and shooting wildly into the dark.

Beth approached Waverly quickly and did a round-kick, knocking the toothpaste from Waverly’s hand. The tube skid into the dirt.

Waverly jumped to a defensive stance, and told Beth smartly, “You’re too late, that’s not toothpaste, it’s a weapon and it’s already deployed.” She got in a few quick jabs to Beth’s core and then kicked her hard, knocking Beth off her feet.

Waverly saw Nicole trying desperately to unlatch the chain at her ankle. She rushed over and sheltered them both from the impending explosion, “Take cover!”

The air was suddenly filled with sparks and thick dark smoke.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s hands migrating down her legs to her ankle. A few jiggles later and the lock was released.  Before she could catch her breath, Waverly’s face was inches from hers, hands bracketing her face. “Are you okay?”

Nicole nodded.

Waverly said, “You’re cut.” Her thumb traced the thin line down Nicole’s cheek.

She grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled her  to safety.

As the smoke cleared, Waverly could just make out Wynonna holding Tucker in a choke hold, shoving him into the back of the truck. Dolls was just catching up to Beth, who had made a mad dash for the woods.  

 

All that was left was the demon queen who stood regal and still, watching it all.

 

The demoness could see that she was no longer wanted. She lowered her staff and exploded the Scion in a bolt of lightning.

Suddenly, there was silence.

She looked through the smoke and narrowed her sights on Nicole, mouth agape, with a line of blood still marking her cheek. Her ears were ringing.

In the light of the blood moon, the dark queen spoke slowly, “All you humans are a waste of my precious time.”

She stamped her staff down. Hard.

A demonic spark appeared in the earth.

It raced towards them and the women ran together. It seemed impossible to beat the magic, catching up to them and growing as it went.

Waverly reached into her fanny pack and threw an enchantment at the sparks in the nick of time. As she moved, she grabbed Nicole’s hand and they jumped onto a large rock.

 

In an instant, with a final crack of thunder and lightning, the storm was gone.

The night sky was clear.

Waverly looked for the demon queen, but she was gone, without a trace.

Waverly reached out, “Nicole, you’re okay, Right?”

Nicole caught her breath, “Um, yeah, but Waverly, you’re… wow, I’m not sure I have the words. You’re really something.”

Waverly blushed, “I tried to tell you earlier. I’m one of the good guys.”

“And to think— before all this happened, I was hoping to ask you on a study date for that Criminology midterm we have on Wednesday.”

Waverly laughed, “Any chance we could take the studying part off the table, and just have a date-date?”

Nicole considered, “After tonight, I would say anything is possible.”

Dolls and Wynonna walked out from the clouds of smoke, “You two ladies need a ride home?”

Waverly shook her head in disbelief, “Nicole, this is my sister Wynonna and her… I mean, our boss, Sargeant Dolls.”

“Glad to meet you. Thanks for the rescue.”

Wynonna scoffed, “Anytime, though by the looks of things Waverly had it all under control. Right, sis?”

Waverly fist-bumped her sister, “Mission accomplished. No hiccups. Smooth as butter.”

Wynonna put her arm around her, “And you still have both hands.” She winked knowingly, “Any chance you’ll be using them on your new friend?”

Waverly slapped her sister lightly, “We haven’t even had our first date!”

 

With their captives safely secured, our four heroes rode off into the horizon victorious. Evil had been defeated, one fight at a time.

As always, the good guys won.

 


End file.
